


Wait for the Boy who would . . .

by angietucker



Series: Words of Wisdom [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boy Advice, M/M, Memory Loss, Rescue Missions, evil monologues are usually ignored, words of wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angietucker/pseuds/angietucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is starting to remember, but the only advice he remembers is his Mother's advice about a boy.  His first attempt to sort out his head is interrupted by an wanna be Hydra Handler.  Maybe his second try will go better once he's free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for the Boy who would . . .

 

I sniffled as I pushed a dripping and dirty lock of hair out of my face.  The spring rain pounded hard against the top of my cardboard shelter.  I took a deep calming breath just like the calm voice in my head told me to.

 

"Deep breaths, punk.  Deep breaths"

 

I was remembering more. Bits and pieces honestly, but I was remembering.  Little things like, saving papers to burn in our stove.  Sneaking extra potatoes onto his plate.  The place, under a brick, where we'd hid the spare key to our first crappy apartment.

 

I had remembered another things.  Memories that made my stomach drop in fear and want.  I wasn't ready to probe those yet. I wanted, needed to figure more things out.  It went with the words " To the end of the line." I knew it meant more the simple words that made up the sentence, I just hadn’t remembered what exactly.

 

I sniffled again to clear my nose.  My hand reached up to remove the rain, not tears, from my cheeks.  Of all the memories that had returned these past few day,  only one had come back of my family.  A soft conversation between a young girl and her mother.  My sister and mother, I realized.  A simple answer to a question the girl had asked.

 

_"Wait for the boy who would do anything to be your everything."_

 

This led me to remember how I did everything I could for the lion with a set of lungs that couldn't sustain his roar.  How I lied and stole and cajoled, hide the pain behind flirtation and women.  I couldn't deny those fragments that came to me these past few days. 

 

As I remembered more, the strongest of those memories left me huddled in a ball, rain on my cheeks as my hands clawed out to grasp those fragments of humanity.

 

I wanted them. 

 

Desperately.

 

The proof that the target, the man on the ship, is my friend.  That some how I could get that back if I just remembered.

 

I dropped my guard.  I became lost in my head as I tried to grasp my bubble like memories in a mental iron grip.  I was not going to lose them again.  I could hear the soft voice speaking again in my mind as I tried to recall more as I felt a sharp sting in my leg.  I turned my face and saw the dart's bright red feathers, before my mind blanked and everything went dark.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
As I broke through the haze of darkness, I recognized the smell of antiseptic and coolant.  I was back in a lab, tied down and gagged, helpless until the drugs wore off more. I was torn between screaming and trying to fight my way out; like the little lion in my head was roaring or just repeating the mumbled words coming from the blue lips of the young soldier in the corner of my mind. I clenched my fist before I silently tested the bindings that kept me in the chair.

  
"Did you really think we would let you remain a loose end, soldat?"

 

  
I took a deep breathe and remained silent, kept my face impassive as I scrambled for an escape plan.  Four scientists, four guards.  The room looks like it is the base in New Jersey.  I grimaced, "It had to be New Jersey." 

 

I ignored the scientist in front of me, as he gave the typical new handler spiel.  Ignored as he rambled on about obedience and rewards, punishment and pain. I mentally growled with the small golden lion in my head.  This scientist, Pardalis he called himself, ranted so long that the drugs were almost out of my system enough to fight and escape.  I gathered my energy to strike out at the Pardalis, to escape, but I didn’t have a chance.

 

The door flew into the room, taking out two guards with it.  Pardalis trailed off as he turned to the door. The Target, dressed in blue like the last time we met, stepped into the lab, eyes searching and stopping once he found his objective.  I could see his lips move, Bucky, before he threw the shield at Pardalis.   The scientist had enough time to open his mouth before the shield slammed into his chest, propelled backwards by the force.

 

Behind the Target, a man in red and gold raised his arm and took out the other two guards.  A burst of energy slammed both remaining guards into the opposite wall.  I watched the Widow in black step into the room and neutralize the remaining scientists, who had only just begin to react to the surprise invasion of their laboratory.

  
I can hear the gurgle of blood filling the man chest, I can imagine the blood seeping from his lips and he dropped feet away from my chair.  I quickly shoved the sound aside as the Target approached and spoke softly to me.

   
“Bucky? Are you alright?”

 

I felt my mouth move before I realized I had thought of a reply, “I remember you being smaller.”

 

Maybe it was instinct, a memory, or deja vu; but it felt right.  

 

This felt like how it should have restarted.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just in case I do need to post this; I don't own Bucky and all the other Avengers. I would love too but I'm only borrowing them.


End file.
